Love Can Survive Anything
by ShannonN001
Summary: Does anyone remember when Quinn got in that car accident in season 3? Klaine Fanfic, set in the future. Hummel-Anderson Family. Sam and Mercedes wedding! My First of Many Hummel-Anderson Family Fanfics.
1. Chapter 1: An Uneventful Morning

Life in the Hummel-Anderson house-hold was the same as usual that one Saturday in June. Only there was a little twist; they were going to a wedding.

Blaine was making breakfast in the kitchen while Kurt was upstairs trying to wake up their little monsters. Darren was the first one to appear, wearing a sleepy smile on his face. "Good morning Buddy." Blaine said to his eldest son. At age 9, Darren was a perfect copy of Blaine, from the hazel eyes to the unruly black curly hair. The only visible different was that Darren liked his curls when they bounced all over his head, whereas Blaine preferred to tame his with hair gel.

"Good morning dad." Darren said lazily. Darren was not a morning person. And he further proved this by laying his head on the kitchen table and closing his eyes while he waited for breakfast to be ready.

Blaine chuckled quietly to himself about this because he always found it funny that everyone in the house was very much a morning person. Everyone except Darren. Blaine went back to making pancakes and just enjoyed the comfortable silence that enveloped the kitchen, since he knew it would not last long.

And he was right, for not even a minute later his rambunctious four-year-old came running into the room. "Daddy!"

An enormous smile was on Chris's face when he threw himself onto Blaine's legs, clinging fast. "Good morning buddy, sleep well?" He heard a soft chuckle, and looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway. He walked over to Blaine, gave him a peck on the lips, and then bends over to pry the child off of Blaine's legs.

Breakfast was uneventful, where Chris talked nonstop nonsense and Darren silently ate with his eyes closed.

Once the dishes were taken care of Kurt sent Darren to take a shower while he went with Chris to help him get ready for the wedding that afternoon. Blaine went to his own room and started the much too long process of picking out the right bow tie. Once he had finally chosen a maroon and black striped one that would match the colors chosen for the wedding, he went searching through the closets for an appropriate suit.

While digging through the closet, Kurt walked in looking annoyed yet happy. "Like father like son, Chris can't pick the right tie to wear, and its all your fault." While still trying to act annoyed, Kurt went to his own closet to gather his outfit for the day.

"I wouldn't say it's all my fault, I mean you've never worn a boring outfit in your life." Blaine chimed in, finally pulling out an old tux from the back of his closet. "I mean he doesn't have too many examples to follow in the 'throw on whatever' category."

Kurt quietly laughed and went over to Blaine by the mirror. "We have to get going. Your the best man, you should be there extra early."

"That's true." Blaine said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "Is Darren ready?"

Kurt nodded. He reached up to adjust Blaine's bow tie and leaned in to softly kiss his lips. "I'll stay with Chris for a little bit more, you take Darren and get to the wedding." Blaine smiled at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Ok. But don't be too long. You know Mercedes will skin you alive if you're late to her wedding." Blaine turned around to grab his coat off the bed and started for the door. Before leaving he turned to face his husband again. "Love you."

In return Kurt smiled again. "Love you too Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2: Too Many Bowties

"Chris you need to just pick one, ok?" Kurt was loosing his patients. Chris had every tie he owned lying out on his bed. He had narrowed his choices down from about 40 to 7. Some might call that progress. Kurt called it indecisive.

"Don't rush me Papa! I want to look perfect!" Chris exclaimed before throwing another tie on the floor. 6

"I know you do bud. I always wanted my outfit to be perfect when I was growing up too. But there comes a point when it matters more that your not late than it does that you look good." Kurt looked at his watch and grimaced. If they left now they would make it with 10 till the wedding.

"I think Aunt Mercedes would understand. She always talks about how cute I am. Well I want to look extra cute for her today!" Chris dropped a neon pink tie onto the floor and directed his attention to the few ties left. 5

"Ok." Said Kurt giving up. "Let's go get in the car. You can decide between what's left on the way there." He began to herd Chris towards the door but before they got very far Chris dropped another. 4

After buckling Chris into his car seat as fast as he could Kurt ran around to the driver side. He started the car and went as fast as was legally possible down their driveway and down the road. Meanwhile Chris was just babbling in the back with his remaining ties in hand. He was looking each one over, like he was trying to spot one specific detail that would eliminate another option. Apparently he found what he was looking for because he dropped one onto the car floor. 3

Kurt brought his attention back to the road and was careful to not break any laws. Mercedes was already gonna kill him, why should he add a traffic ticket to the mix.

"Hey Papa, do you like the color blue more or the color red?" Kurt looked back in the review mirror and saw what Chris was talking about. Of the three ties Chris had left, one was a navy blue, and the other was a fiery red. The third tie was a Maroon color like the one Blaine was wearing that day.

"Red." Replied Kurt, and in response Chris promptly dropped the blue tie with the other in a pile on the ground. 2

They were almost there. "Look Chris" Kurt said after a few minutes of silence. "There's the church the wedding is at." It could be seen a little ways away, past a field of corn.

"Daddy I can't decide between these two ties, and we're almost there!" Chris cried, looking defeated.

A small smile played on Kurt's lips, an idea forming in his head. "You know Chris, Daddy wore a maroon bow tie like that today. He's wearing it right now." Kurt assumed that Chris would want to wear the maroon tie to match Blaine, ending this debate immediately, But Chris's reply further shocked him.

"Well then I'm just gonna wear this tie." he said, holding up the fiery red tie. As he did, he dropped the Maroon tie, and it floated down to the floor.

1


	3. Chapter 3: Blink and You'll Miss It

"Sam relax, you're going to be fine!" Blaine said in the groom's dressing room. He, along with Finn, Artie, Puck and Mike were all trying to get Sam to calm down. "I swear, this will be the best day of your life, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Thanks Blaine, it means a lot." Sam said, already looking a lot calmer. "Can I ask," he said only hesitating for a millisecond, "what did you feel, right before you married Kurt?"

Blaine was a bit surprised by the question and look around at the other guys. Finn was the only other person there that was married, and while the others weren't, they all look generally interested in what his answer would be. "Well," he started, "it's an indescribable feeling. Just the fact that that is the last moment before you literally spend the rest of your life with that one person that you love so dearly is unrealistic. It is the greatest feeling on the planet when you see that one person at the end of the isle, willing to give everything to you." Blaine trailed off lost in thought, thinking back to his own wedding day. It really had been the best day of his life.

Blaine was drawn back to the present when Puck said, "Where is Kurt anyway?"

"He's on his way. Chris couldn't decide what tie he wanted to wear so they stayed at home a bit longer."

"Like father like son eh?" Puck joked and everyone laughed, including Blaine.

He pulled out his phone and looked over the last few texts between him and Kurt. "Actually he should be here any second." He look back up at the group and then out the window. The way the room was, the window looked out over a field next to the church they were in. Right on the other side of the field was the road to town. Funny enough Blaine could see a car that he knew to be Kurt's driving down the road. "See, there he is." Both Finn and Puck walked over to the window and stood behind him, just watching the car in the distance get closer.

If Blaine were to have blinked at that exact second, he would have completely missed it. Kurt's car was coming up on the only intersection between him and the church when Blaine saw another car coming into view from a different direction. Even though Kurt appeared to be slowing down as he approached the intersection, the other car was clearly not. In an instant the other car was slamming into the driver's side of Kurt's car.

Behind Blaine he heard gasps and swearing, but in his head he was just silent and numb. Before he knew what he was doing he was walking out of the dressing room and starting to pick up his pace as he reached the exit door of the church. Once he was out of the church he began to full on sprint towards the road. He heard footfalls and shouting behind him but he didn't look back. He could see a bit of smoke coming from where he knew the cars were.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Finn running right behind him. He was starting to wake up to his surroundings. The field was much bigger than he had first thought. Blaine was about half way through the field when he became exhausted. He wanted to just curl up in the tall grass and take a nap. Nothing sounded better at the moment than falling asleep in his husband's arms.

KURT! Very suddenly Blaine was reenergized when he thought about being with his husband, and how if he didn't get to him that might never happen again. Running the second half of the damn field was much quicker and easier with those thoughts in his head. He was out on the road looking at the cars before he truly saw the horror of the situation.

There was broken glass all over the road and the faint cry of a child could be heard. Smoke was coming from the engine of the other car. Far off in the distance he heard what he assumed to the siren of an ambulance.

"Kurt! Chris!" Blaine shouted, finally getting his voice back. It was like he was very slowly being dragged out of water after nearly drowning, slowly recovering. He ran to the driver's side where he knew Kurt would be, only to stop when he saw the front of the other car indenting into Kurt's door. As he ran around to the passenger's side he saw Finn emerge from the fields with Puck not far behind him. "Finn get Chris!" Blaine shouted before opening the passenger door of the car.

This was the first time he dared look inside the car to see the condition of his family. Chris was crying, still strapped into his car seat in the back of the car. He was trying to get past the child safety buckle. Finally Blaine turned and looked to the driver's seat.

At first look, one might say that Kurt was peacefully sleeping. He had his eyes closed and a calm, neutral expression on his face. The only thing the ruined the image of his blissed rest would be the sight of blood trickling down his forehead.

The sirens were getting louder. He turned back to Chris, who was now being unbuckled from his car seat by Finn. He had stopped crying and was just staring at Kurt and Blaine with tear stained cheeks and shock in his eyes. In his hand Blaine saw something bright red, but Finn pulled Chris out of the car too fast to see if it was blood. The thought of his little boy being hurt shook Blaine to his core. He turned back to Kurt and saw that he hadn't moved. Looking around the scene again, he noticed more people running through the field from the church. From the road, others were driving from the wedding to get to the accident quicker. Coming from the other direction he could finally see the ambulance and a couple police cars.

Blaine focused his attention once more on Kurt, looking to see if he could do anything. He knew it was best not to touch him when he didn't know the extent of the damage. The ambulance pulled up next to Kurt's car and people jumped out of the back, rushing in their direction. He saw Finn run up to one of the paramedics carrying Chris in his arms. Blaine could tell Finn was explaining what had happened and as he pointed in the direction of Kurt, more people in white uniforms came running. One was even pulling a gurney behind him.

Everything was a blur after that. Kurt was removed from the car and placed on the gurney. He still hadn't woken up. At one point Blaine was asked if he wanted to ride in the ambulance to the hospital, but he declined. He had to get back to the church and get Darren. Thankfully Finn volunteered to ride in the back with Kurt and promised to keep everyone updated. He took Chris with him as well so he could be seen by a doctor too.

After the ambulance left, Blaine turned back towards the field. He really didn't want to go across that again.

"Hey Blaine!" someone shouted, making Blaine look around again. It was Puck who had called him, and he was now beckoning Blaine over to where he was standing beside a car. "Hey listen," Puck said when Blaine was within talking distance, "jump in and I'll drive you to the hospital." Puck really seemed like he wanted to help.

"Thanks Puck, but can you take me back to the church, I need to get to Darren and then I'll drive my car there." Blaine said as he hopped into the passenger seat while Puck got behind the wheel.

Puck hesitated before speaking, like he was really planning out what he was going to say. "Yeah I can get you back there, and you can find Darren, but do you mind if I still drive you both to the hospital?" he looked over the Blaine, as if he was trying to guess how he was going to respond. "Nothing against you driving, but I saw you back there and you were pretty out of it. I'd rather not have two accidents in one day." At this Puck starts the car and heads back towards the church and the now interrupted wedding. Blaine didn't say anything until they reached the parking lot. He spent the short ride just thinking back on the last few minutes.

"Thank you." Blaine said once they'd parked. Puck seemed a little surprised. He obviously hadn't been expecting an answer. But he quickly changed his expression into a small sympathetic smile.

"Hey, I don't know how he's doing, but I believe he'll be ok. You guys always make it." Puck said quietly. Blaine barely had time to process what he said before he was quickly changing the subject. "I'll wait for you guys out here." He stated without looking at Blaine. "It's probably a madhouse in there."

"ok." Blaine said as he got out of the car and headed back into the church.


	4. Chapter 4: Pitying Stares

Back at the wedding, it was indeed a madhouse. People who had heard about the accident were asking around trying to find out who knew what.

Up towards the front of the isles he saw the back of Rachel's head. She was quietly sitting with Darren, trying to keep him from hearing the conversations around them.

Blaine ran down the center isle, nearly nocking a poor older lady over. As badly as he wanted to make sure she was ok, he continued on towards his son.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Darren when he saw him. He leaped Blaine's arms as soon as he was close enough.

After a tight embrace he looked over to Rachel, who for once (and thankfully) wasn't grilling him with questions on u know circumstances. "Is it true?" Was all she asked when she caught Blaine's eyes on her. A slight nod was all it took for her to begin tearing up, but she tried to stay quiet as to not upset Darren.

"Hey buddy," Blaine said looking back down at Darren, "come on let's get going. Uncle Puck is waiting to take us for a drive."

"But dad, what about the wedding?" Darren's innocent question made Blaine look around the church for Sam. Instead he caught Mercedes' eye and began to walk towards her, leaving Darren with Rachel again.

"Blaine! Oh my God I can not believe this!" Mercedes had obviously been crying, judging by her running mascara and how red her eyes were. "How is he? Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know anything Mercedes. Finn went in the ambulance with him. He took Chris with him as well, but from how he seemed when I was there he's ok - "Blaine was cut off by the bride's very loud gasp.

"Chris was in the car too!? Oh my God, why did this happen! Is this a sign that I shouldn't go through with the wedding? I mean I love Sam, but you remember when Quinn got in that car accident and made Rachel and Finn call off their wedding. What if it's the same case! Oh my God!"

"Cedes. Cedes!" Blaine shouted in shock. Glancing around, he saw that other people were starring now, judging silently. "No Mercedes that's not the case at all. Rachel and Finn were too young. That and they now seem fine with the fact that they waited another two years. You and Sam are not 18, and you two have been in love since, like, forever. This is not a sign that you should break up. This is just an absolutely tragic accident that unfortunately happened on your wedding day. Or happened at all for that matter."

Blaine was a bit breathless after his speech and he had the threat of tears pressing in all around him, but he could tell that Mercedes was feeling much better on one part of the situation.

"Wait a minute. Why are you still here? Get going to the hospital!" She all but shouted, drawing the attention of the crowd around her again.

"Well Darren reminded me that we were at a wedding and he wondered if it was still going to happen. But yes, Puck is waiting to take us." Blaine said while looking around again. Realization hit him that the people weren't watching and listening to him and Mercedes' conversation. Instead, they were all looking at him with sad eyes and pitying expressions. He found that he hated it.

"Oh no, we can reschedule. I cannot get married without my main man Kurt. Besides, its chaos in here. Now go! Before I decide to take you there myself." At this Blaine took his eye and went back to collect Darren. He said a quick goodbye to Rachel, who was still trying (and failing) to hide her tears.

Walking out of the church again he saw Puck waiting by Blaine's car. "Relax," he said when he saw the confusion on Blaine's face. "Quinn needs my car to get home. She can pick me up from the hospital later."

Getting into the car, they all settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"Daddy? What are we going to the hospital?" Darren asked softly.

Not knowing what to say, Blaine just turned in his seat to face his son, and gave him a sad smile. "Were going to go check up on Papa. Ok?"

Nodding slightly, Darren turned back to the window and didn't speak again. After that everyone sat quietly for the remainder of the drive to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital Hospitality

When they got there Blaine had Darren go with Puck to some seats in the waiting room while he went to talk with the receptionist.

"Hi, can I help you?" A far too enthusiastic woman said. She wore a name tag stating that her name was Amy. Why was she in such a good mood? She knew she worked in a hospital, right?

"Yes, hi. I'm here to see Kurt Hummel-Anderson; he was in a car accident earlier today."

"Ok. Are you a close family member?" She said as she moved her attention to the computer in front of her. Probably to bring up Kurt's file.

"Yes, I'm his husband." Blaine said, getting more anxious by the second. At his reply he had the girl's full attention again.

"I'm sorry, what is your relation to Mr. Hummel-Anderson again?" Blaine's stomach dropped.

"I'm Kurt's husband. My name is Blaine Hummel-Anderson." The look on the receptionist's face was incredulous. Blaine felt the anger building up inside him, and he began to clench and unclench his hands multiple times to try to calm himself down.

It wasn't working.

"Um, I apologize but I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here."

Now Blaine was pissed. "What do you mean I can't see him? I'm his husband. I AM his closest family member other than his father."

The girl went to speak again when a voice game from behind Blaine. "Excuse me, but is there a problem here Miss?" Puck said loudly, catching the attention of some of the other people waiting in the room. Great. More looks of pity.

Blaine had been so wrapped up in his argument with the receptionist that he hadn't noticed Puck come stand behind him, with Darren at his side.

Amy looked nervous. "No, I don't believe there is a problem sir. I just asked this man here to wait in the waiting room."

Blaine saw Puck clench his jaw shut. Once again Blaine found that he was happy that he had befriended such a great guy. Puck wasn't the smartest person around, but he knew how to fight for something, and he was very protective of the people and things he cared about. "But I do see a problem, and it's that you won't let my friend here see Kurt because you have a problem with gay people." The girl's eyes seemed to be popping out of her head, yet she didn't try to defend herself. "Let me tell you one thing," Puck continued, "Kurt and Blaine are the best couple I have ever seen, gay straight combined. It doesn't matter that they are gay. Now you let him see his spouse, and you let him see his father!" he pointed behind him at Darren who was just quietly watching the scene play out.

The girl didn't say anything. She just looked back at her computer. After a couple seconds of extremely tense silence she said, "Room 212. It's on the second floor."

Without another word Blaine put his arm around Darren's shoulder and led him towards the elevator. He heard Puck following behind him but he didn't turn around. He never wanted to see that girl again.

When the elevator's doors shut with them inside, he turned to Puck. "Thank you again, for all your help today."

Puck gave a small smile in return.

"That girl was rude!" Exclaimed Darren, speaking for the first time since the car ride. The doors opened to the second floor and the boys headed down the hall together.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Buddy." Blaine said, tightening his grip on his son's shoulder. They continued down the hall until they found room 212.

Blaine was terrified. He didn't know what condition his husband was in on the other side of the door. With shaking hands, he turned the door knob and walked in.


	6. Chapter 6: The Verdict

The Verdict

The first thing Blaine saw when he entered the room was Finn sitting in a plastic chair next to the door. Chris was half asleep in his lap until he saw his Dad.

"Daddy!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring Finn badly. Chris hopped out of Finn's arms and jumped right into Blaine's.

Now that he was holding Chris, he felt a huge weight fall off his shoulders. Knowing his son was ok and safe, Blaine looked around the room, squeezing the boy tight.

The room was relatively small, with two chairs by the door, one being occupied by Finn and the other being taken by Puck. A hospital bed was against the other wall, occupied by Kurt.

He looked a lot less peaceful now. He appeared to be asleep, but the pained expression on his face suggested otherwise. He had a big white bandage wrapped around his head that was tinted scarlet above his right eye. Kurt's left hand was covered in a cast, and his right foot was encased in a boot that looked like a brace of some sort. Though the sight wasn't pretty, Blaine was relieved beyond belief to see the faint rise and fall of his husband's chest.

Before Blaine could say anything to Chris or the others, an older gentleman, presumably a doctor, walked in. "So sorry to interrupt, but I heard that Mr. Hummel-Anderson's spouse was here." He said as he looked around at all the men in the room. He looked back down to the clip board in his hands. "I'm sorry. Do I have the right room?"

"Yes." Blaine said as he set Chris on the floor. He was getting rather fed up with how his family was being treated. "I'm his Husband."

After a moment's hesitation, the doctor motioned for Blaine to follow him out of the room and back into the hallway.

"How is he?" Blaine asked once he had closed the door to the hospital room, and it was just him and the doctor alone in the hall.

"Ok, let me give you the good news first. He was not as harmed as he could have been. It's obvious that he was wearing his seat belt, otherwise he would likely not be alive right now." The doctor paused when he saw the look of horror cross Blaine's face before continuing. "His right ankle is sprained pretty badly from whacking it against what we presume was the peddles of the car. Also, his left arm snapped on impact when the other car went into his car door. Now both of those will heal just fine after lots of rest. The only thing I'm worried about is his head. He hit it pretty hard on the steering wheel from the looks of it, and the result is that he has a severe concussion. Now we've stopped the bleeding, but I'm more worried about the long term affects this will have."

Throughout the doctor's entire speech, Blaine just listened intently. He had been growing more and more overjoyed by each piece of news he received, and how well it sounded Kurt would recover. But now that they were discussion the more severe injuries, he was slowly becoming paranoid that something was very wrong. "Like what side effects?"

"Well, the most common side effect I have seen is slight memory loss. Such as what happened leading up to the accident and then as time goes by, they slowly remember and regain those memories. The worst case Scenario I've ever seen was the patient had no clue who he was and never recovered his memories back." The doctor seemed to sense that Blaine was getting even more anxious and worried. "I've only seen that happen once and the man it happened to was in a comma for a week. I'm sure this isn't even the case. And hey, best case scenario is that he could be perfectly fine, and just have a minor headache for a few days. We just won't know until he wakes up."

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Blaine half wondered and exclaimed at the same time.

"No, we put him on some pain medications for his arm, but they aren't keeping him asleep. He should wake up anytime now." At this the doctor gave a sympathetic smile, as if saying sorry that that was all he could do.

"No, thank you so much." Blaine replied immediately. "Thank you for everything."

When the doctor left, Blaine went back into the room. Finn and Puck were whispering urgently back and forth to each other, and Darren was talking to Chris, telling him how pretty everyone at the wedding was. All conversation stopped once Blaine was noticed by the door. He looked over at Kurt, and saw that he was still unconscious, with an obvious grimace on his face.

"Hey guys," Puck said, looking to the two boys sitting on the floor, "Want to go see if we can find something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Both boys nodded half-heartedly as they started to head towards the door. Chris stopped before turning the doorknob, and turned to Blaine. "Are you coming too Daddy?"

"Not right now buddy. I think I'm going to stay here with Papa and Uncle Finn. But you guys go and get something to eat with Uncle Puck, ok?"

Once they were gone, Blaine sat down next to Finn on the empty chair. "How much did the doctor tell you?" Blaine asked his brother-in-law.

"Not much, I told them to wait until you got her to go into the exact extent of his condition. I knew if a doctor told me before you got here, I'd have to tell you everything myself, and I knew I wouldn't be able to remember everything."

"Thank you. For helping me, and for going in the ambulance with Chris and Kurt." Blaine gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "And thank you for still being here." He said as he looked back over to Kurt.

"Well where else would I be? Waiting with everyone else back at the church? No way!" A couple of seconds of calm silence passed before Finn spoke again. "So how is he?"

Blaine glanced at Finn before turning back to Kurt. "His arm is broken, and I guess his ankle is bruised and sprained pretty badly. The doctor said that those should make a full recovery though."

"That's great!" Finn said happily. Though from the unhappy look on Blaine's face, Finn suspected that wasn't the whole story.

"He said that Kurt has a really bad concussion, and that he was worried about the long term effects." At this, Blaine finally turned away from Kurt and instead looked into Finn's eyes. "He said that Kurt could completely forget about us. I mean, he said it was a very small possibility, and that he doubted this was the case, but still!" Blaine began forming tears in his eyes, as he'd lost all will of controlling them. The events of the day had finally caught up to him, and realization that things were terribly wrong was having a major effect on his brain.

Finn just sat there and watched his brother-in-law break down in front of him. He had only ever seen Blaine cry tears of joy before. This was most defiantly not it.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He didn't want to look at Finn because he didn't want to see the pitied look that would most likely be all over his face. Nor did he want to look at his husband, for fear of seeing an even more pained expression on his. Blaine chose the latter of the two, and was rewarded with a beautiful sight.

Kurt's eyes were open.


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering

Remembering

Kurt's eyes were open.

He was frantically looking around the room, like he couldn't decide what the most interesting thing to look at was. Then his eyes landed on Finn and Blaine in the corner, and they stopped searching. They bore holes into Blaine's skin.

"B- Blaine?" Came a barely audible whisper. Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my god! He's awake!" Finn exclaimed as he jumped up and away from his chair. "I'm going to go find Puck and the boys." With that, he sprinted out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurt still hadn't taken his eyes off Blaine.

"Hey" Blaine said as he scooted his chair closer to the bed. Kurt just looked so small and fragile in the large hospital bed.

"Hi." Kurt said back weakly. He moved his uninjured arm towards Blaine, and grasped his husband's hand like it was a life line.

Kurt remembers me. Blaine thought as he squeezed his hand back. He was so overjoyed that he couldn't decide whether to burst into tears or laughter. Instead, he settled for a big, toothy smile.

"I'm so happy you're okay." He said, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Kurt smiled too, but right before his eyes, Blaine saw his expression darken with fear.

"Baby, where's Chris!" He said as he started frantically looking around the room again.

It took Blaine a few seconds to calm the man down again. "Kurt, Chris is just fine. He went with Darren and Puck to get something to eat. Finn just went to find them so they should be back any moment."

Kurt looked much more relaxed after that. They sat in silence, just gripping the other's hand until the door to the room burst open.

"Papa!" Exclaimed two excited boys as they ran up to the edge of the bed. Darren looked happy to see his father was awake, but Chris seemed hesitant, as if he could further injure him.

Once again, Blaine saw the red in Chris's hands, and moved in for further inspection. To his surprise, it was a red bowtie that the little boy was holding with a death grip.

Moving even closer, Blaine gently pulled the cloth out of his son's hand, and then without a word, he went about tying it around Chris's neck. Once he was done, Blaine looked up and saw a soft smile had spread across the little boy's face.

Finally sensing the quietness of the room, Blaine turned back to the hospital bed to find Kurt smiling widely at him as well.

Deep down, Blaine knew everything was going to be alright.

**Well this was the end of the story. **  
**I will hopefully post the epilogue soon. **  
**Thank you everyone that read and**  
**loved my story! Be sure to check **  
**some of my other works out 3**


End file.
